To Forge a Dream
by Wandering Phoniex
Summary: All across azeroth there is an eternal struggle, like the struggle of a demon and a lad fighting for supremacy, naruto put up with alot, so how the hell did he end up in azeroth? and why is the fabric of space and time collapsing warcraft/half life Xover
1. From earth to the Beyond

Don't own naruto or warcraft if I did I'd be happy and rich

A:N heya sorri for not writing any updates sooner but I have been having a pretty crappy writers block so I am outta ideas for my other storie, send us ur ideas.

Welcome to the world of warcraftw9gu3h0jy03j5y03jboobieshuoerhioerjeorhye

After 3 years of vigorous training naruto was ready to return to konoha, the village he loved. He underwent a transformation during his training regiment, he no longer wore orange but he wore black and gold clothing a black hoodie with gold tribal markings, grey camo pants and black ninja sandals, he became a very accomplished seal user and created a seal what made clothing indestructible and hardy enough they can block sword blows and stand up to high c rank jutsu.

He lost all his baby fat but his face was tanned more than last time, the whisker marks deepened and his is changed to a soft gold with black pupils (1), his jutsu library didn't expand because he was mastering the jutsu he already knew and learnt exotic forms of combat fighting.

His intelligence in has been heightened greatly and his use in tactics made most tacticians sparkly with pride at the guy.

He grew taller around 6'3 in height and his back showed black angel wings (2)

He had two sheathed swords both katana's one was black with red with gems encrusted on the handle and hilt like diamonds and rubies, his other sword was black and blue with diamonds and sapphires and the rubies sapphires and diamonds radiated light with great intensity.

His other companion sighed "so how do you feel back to be back home".

Naruto responded "I have a bad feeling its all most calling as a… foreboding sign that worry's me ero-sennin".

The pervert had a vein twitching and before he could hit naruto an orb of black energy hit naruto, he appeared to be imploding and jiraya could only watch as the boy he saw as a son disappear.

"Fuck" was the only word he said in the empty clearing.

On the other side on the unimaverse in a different dimension.eu9hyer89jhy0

The people of the alliance and the horde were excited goblin and gnomish astrologists had predicted that a giant meteor shower was approaching and today was today.

Now the horde and the alliance may hate each other but they shared one view…

THIS SHIT SELLS BIG, and both factions were ready to milk it for all its worth.

The leaders of the alliance and horde made a peace treaty quote "until next week there will be no fighting between factions till the end of the shower".

Today was the last day of the treaty and races of the alliance were gathered in stormwind, people set up shop and hero's and civilians of all races of the alliance were waiting in anticipation, even the night elves who were immortal where always shrouded by darkness and never left their territory before the archimonde incident were excited.

They may have been immortal but they never left their turf so they were the giddiest.

Everyone was in awe at the beauty when the shower started it looked like shooting stars were racing and people were for once in this chaotic world, happy and at peace.

As the meteor shower drew to a close a comet raced past stormwind and people took note of a chunk breaking off and fall down.

Once it passed people paid attention to the small chunk it was racing toward them, more of it was breaking off in the atmosphere and when it broke through a small part remained it crashed into the entrance to the cathedral of light.

Weuirwhiorhyeriohwuigheukrgtgfueuiohuerpe3h-w3hjgp3hjdiovgjeiohwpoehjoeijp3jhyj

A small crowd gathered around the crash sight and high lord bolvar and some of the stormwind guard were dispersing the crowd.

"Alright move along there's nothing to see here" went only the high lord, when one of the guards looked back and gasped the high lord looked back and gasped at the comet.

It wasn't a comet though.

It was a body

Body was human in strange clothes but he had wings, like an angel.

The high lord was shocked.

"Get some people to move the body we aren't leaving it there" said the high lord and walked away to get the people required to bury the body.

Even more people gasped when the body moved and groaned.

This place is strange eprhjyopwehpehjo[jehnjye[j[jseo[gjw[hj[rhj[e[w3jh[rojhpowe;rhojw

Naruto was in pain.

Screw that thought he was in more pain than when he trained with his masters of the exotic arts. Naruto let out a pained groan signifying to the crowd he was alive.

After a few gasps and murmurs of the crowd two priestesses came down to heal the poor guy. He felt a soothing energy surge through his veins before he passed out from the pain.

Euyioe5weru yio4890e5yuioe4uioweuui9eryoierhy89eyue89yue89yue98

When naruto awoke there was a bright flash of light and it blinded his eyes, so he would look the other way and into the face of the high lord bolvar.

"Good morning" greeted the high lord.

"Morning" said naruto

"Do you remember anything leading up to meeting me here"? Said the high lord.

Naruto tried to remember what he asked of and then hit him, a dark ball of energy and it hurt. Like his insides were been eaten and he was awake for the whole thing, then he barely remembered falling to this strange place.

"I need to get back" naruto said, however the bolvar wasn't going to let him go after nearly getting killed "you need to rest first" he responded.

Naruto laughed "please I heal fast".

"Then how bout a friendly little spar then" suggested bolvar.

Naruto pondered on it and in the end he said two words

"Try me"

ioerhg0weugh90eruhiouwgho0uwiorhuwough0wuh0wuhpwuhpwuehpweuh

A bunch of adventurers crowded around two people high lord bolvar and naruto in anticipation for a good fight.

"Alright uhhhh whats your name?" asked bolvar

"Oh right its naruto" sheepishly said naruto.

"Ok naruto sounds weird, anyway this is a straight up duel you can use anything but no killing"

"Alright"

naruto got in a fighting stance while bolvar drew out his long sword, he made to the count of three with his free hand before he shout "start!" drew out his shield and charged naruto while naruto jumped behind a tree kicking it, the force was so strong the roots dragged the soil and it was heading for bolvar, bolvar charged some mana into his blade and did a straight cut and it cut the tree in half.

Naruto gathered some ki (3) in his foot the jumped landed near bolvar and released the ki on impact creating a star formation of purple flames, before looking at bolvar with a stone cold face and rushing at the man, bolvar who was caught off guard by this move quickly went to a defensive position, only for naruto to appear behind him in a pillar of flames and charging at him, naruto kick bolvar in the head, than torso, than head again, the combined for of the blows threw the lord back a few feet.

Bolvar going offensive charges with his sword in position to strike, naruto did a weird ass kick were he dropped his legs and did a soccer kick (its hard to say get off my case jackass) sending the blade to the other side of the gate entrance and the sword was embedded in the statue of the king of stormwind, and it was in an…

Interesting place…

Bolvar's enchanted family sword was piercing the crotch area of the debated greatest king in the history of stormwind.

The females laughed their asses off while all the males were holding their "special deliveries".

Naruto and bolvar however were locked in a fierce fist fight, the guys were now pulling low blows and naruto was dodging all bolvar's strikes, naruto kicked back bolvar and pulled the sheathed the black and red blade.

"hmm you made me pull this out, oh well" naruto said, the sword glowed a deathly black naruto pulled the sword and sheath and the energy pouring off it made dust go over half the crowd, naruto was chanting silently until he pulled the sword out the sheath while whispering two words barely loud enough for bolvar to hear.

"Berserker …**guts**" whispered naruto, and he was surrounded by black feathers shielding his person.

And the lord crumbled…

Weouihiowjioyjwioyjiowrhjywojgwiogjwohgowrhjwohywohgjwohyjwojwohowhjowjgio

One chapter down in this new fic, its been on my mind and it kept me from thinking about my other fic, I'd appreciate if people came up with chars because I suck balls at making them…

This is gonna be naruxharem and also

review it fuels the war machine that is the gate guardian….

Cyas

Gate guardian out


	2. Unforseen origins

Don't own naruto or warcraft if I did I'd be happy and rich

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR WARCRAFT, I OWN FOOD THOUGH

P.S I have decided to turn this fic into a naruto/warcraft/half life crossover

Now the swords transformation was pretty odd, first it turned in to large blade with no hilt, bigger than a claymore, next his sheath turned into a weapon the gnomes and dwarves had in experimental stages, (it's an S&W) so it was odd he had that style of technology.

Bob, who is bolvar, who I just nicknamed, grabbed his sword, outta the kings crouch statue, and had it in a defensive stance.

Naruto didn't charge.

Instead he fire the revolver, and instead of a piece of lead like what usually comes out, an insane amount of energy came pouring out of the weapon all compacted into a bullet size, now those people, like priests and warlocks, who dealt with spiritual energy, were completely unprepared for the backlash of it.

Those that were lucky passed out after the bullet was fired.

Bob dodged the bullet and then the next hail of them as he rushed towards his opponent

And threw a vicious strike towards him.

It connected,

Unfortunately for him the naruto who just lost his arm smirked and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

He turned behind to see two naruto's, turned around again and he saw 3 he turned around once more, and…

There was the real one, using the giant claymore right at bobs head.

Bob destroyed the other clones and quickly ducked.

"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" bob shouted.

Naruto chuckled "well if you think so, bring a helmet" he replied

Bob was cursing challenging the kid because since the begging the kids shown skills that not only are strange, but are barbarically powerful at least it's a straight fight, the kids exhausted and his exchanging blows with the sword, but only he could take so much damage.

He felt his strength fading; he was looking for a reason when it hit him.

It was that bloody kid's sword.

He deducted the kid wasn't trying to kill him, but he in turn figured out the so exhausted he's using the sword to absorb his stamina just so he can continue to fight.

Talk about all in war.

It wasn't long before bob was defeated, it was 10 minutes of exchanging lightning fast sword blows, and one false move in trying to block, bolvar bob guy, was knocked out.

But before he lost consciousness he said 7 words "you're free to leave when you like"

After the fight the crowd tried to see how he sheathed the sword.

It's odd managing to put a giant blade in a guns barrel, but when they touched they combined into a sheathed sword.

(Later that day)

Naruto was resting in an inn eating something called a 'roasted quill'

Naruto was earlier just resting on the castle steps, when bob came out with a pouch of gold, silver, and copper he gave naruto the pouch and a smile saying 'money will help you get around well here' before he went back to the child king to help him run the kingdom and tutoring him on being a king and respecting his subjects.

Anyway back to the subject

Naruto was eating a giant chicken, when a 4 people came up.

A night elf, a dranei, a dwarf, and a gnome

"Can we sit here with you, there's no other spots" asked the night elf.

"It's a free world" naruto replied

The night elf fell right down with some leg meat, the dwarf got on with 5 beers, the dranei got on with cherry pie, and the gnome had looked like he would pass out from getting on his seat. Hell he almost fell of twice until naruto pulled him up by the scruff of his weird looking collar (if ya ever watched one of the ads with the guy who's a gnome mage think of his armor) and got him on the seat.

The usual would happen for their routine, the night elf hands out the food the dranei cuts the pie, the dwarf hands the drinks and drinks one and orders 7 more.

"Hey I know you" came the squeaky voice of the gnome, "you're that guy who defeated high lord bolvar".

The other species squinted their eyes, and 'oh'ed in unison and that their little friend was right he gave a thumbs up to the dwarf, who returned the gesture with a wink and a thumbs up as well.

"So" began naruto "mind telling me your names" finished naruto.

And so they said began…

The gnome… sances…

The night elf…nightwind…

The dwarf…'dirty' McMillan

And the draenei… Kamrov

And so naruto noticed… had some… interesting quirks…

The gnome… midget… thing named sances absolutely hated to be insulted by his height… and he meant really he'd fireball your face in…

Kamrov… his race crash landed into the planet and naruto thought the only thing on his head '_how the fuck do you crash into a planet' _good cause to be confused to makes no sense…

Nightwind… was a hunter… with a sea…otter…dog thing… he named Rex…

And dirty… well he's a drunken lardass brawler… I mean a really big drunkass brawler, naruto noticed he started 3 fights before he settled down… weird guy.

And somehow… and he doesn't know for sure… but he's pretty damn sure how they got him to join their adventures…

Drunken stupors are like hobos in a park…

There are a lot of hobos in a park…

Sances was wearing red, purple and pink cloth armor, with a staff that looked sort of like a Vagina. (No seriously I play WoW I got a mage with this stuff and if you ever fought illidan and saw the staff… yeah you'd know what I mean, I'll post up a screen shot of what it looks like)

Night wind was wearing some gnarly looking hunter armor out of leather, it was black and white the white parts were the face mask and other non important bits while the white was this two piece battle kilt.

Kamrov, was wearing paladin battle armor (tier 2 to be exact), it was red, gold and black

With golden ornaments like two ceremonial daggers on the shoulders.

And what of dirty…he had close painted on, and knuckles the size of tree trunks…

They were walking down an old dusty road, when sances decided to strike up some conversation.

"Naruto tell us a little about how you came here" asked sances, and naruto replied with a quick answer. "my employers had an assignment for me, they are more powerful than me and don't particularly care for my life" naruto said uncharacteristically serious.

Night wind reached for his axe "employers you say? Are they demons" sances continued.

"No" stated naruto firmly "they aren't"

(Flashback)

Naruto was busy training, he's had the feeling of been watched for several hours know… to be honest, naruto has felt that he's been watched at countless struggles through his young life, at 14 years old he never though life could get worse than it already was…

How terribly wrong he was…

For our world is a deep, confusing place, if you uncover one layer another one will happen, paradoxes are common, as the worlds bitch slap for been a bastard on a date an d the universes way of saying you can't date my daughter'.

Today is the day he transforms into what he is, and how he secretly abandoned his allegiances, to serve a wider purpose.

"I'm gonna bring sasuke back promised sakura" yelled naruto as he spared with a kage bushin.

Just like when he teleported to the warcraft world, a black sphere of energy collided with naruto, and he ended up floating in a void. He looked around, guess what he saw…

Nothing…

Suddenly naruto saw a flash of green and he suddenly saw that he was on top of the hokage monument; there was the village but…

The village was floating… or was it the mountain?

He continued to ponder this under an old raspy voice, sounded out beside him, emotionlessly, naruto turned his head.

He sized up the man in front of him, late 50s, thin cut black hair, an expensive blue business suit, and he was clutching a briefcase in one hand like it was his life source and he as always dusting his suit or fucking jerking his tie. "I've been waiting to talk to you for some time, Uzumaki naruto." Said the man

Naruto was pretty freaked he knew his name, and where the hell was this place he was at?

"Who the fuck are you old man" naruto blurted out.

The man simply smirked, and jerked his tie. "I go by many names, but most of your kind refers to me as the G-man and you are." The man paused to letter out a bitter, mirthless laugh "you are now in my dominion"

Naruto paused to absorb this and he decided to feel the mans energy, one word, Massive, and that's an understatement.

He decided to use his head over instinct he shut up and listened to what G-man had to say.

G-man noticed this and smiled "you are wise for one so young, but alas its time for the introductions to end, naruto. Now onto business my employers and I, have been monitoring your progress since you had Kyuubi sealed inside of your navel, and we must say, we are impressed, for one so young you have faced so many hard ships, and over every single odd, have survived into your teen years" started G-man.

"But it doesn't end there, you were hindered or your life, by your peers and tutors, and now look at yourself, they probably never believed you would become an apprentice of a man so powerful" G-man paused, and chuckled. "For a mortal, anyway".

The scenery changed he was now standing in an open field, high up above, upon a platform. Then G-man continued his speech, "but, we've seen potential within you naruto, limitless potential, just like few men before you have had, and because of that, and your ability to adapt in impossible situations and overcome them, my employers, colleagues and I, have felt to…offer you a Job." Naruto then saw as G-man paused again, some hint of worry, but then courage "I really don't want to enjoy this if I ever comes to happen, but if you refuse, I can offer you a battle you have no chance of winning" G-man gestured to the field, that was now full of monsters, and the worst, kyuubi, behind then baring its fangs and grinning menacingly to naruto.

G-man then spoke one more time "if you however, step into this portal into your world, I will take this as a yes"

Naruto decided the most logical choice and stepped through the portal, on the other side naruto heard G-mans voice just one more time "a wise choice, but you a to weak currently so we took the liberty of upgrading your body in a rather…unique way, one of my employers superiors was very vocal about this, you knew her before she died naruto, but you were in your infant stage so I doubt you remember, expect your first assignment within a year if you train hard enough…." Faded G-mans voice, suddenly images passed through, a portal, an unimaginable monster, and two red hair women looking at him.

(End flashback)

"…and six months later, here I am." Finished naruto.

The whole group, besides naruto, was shocked on the depth of how naruto came here.

Sances was the most shocked, his race was prided as among the most intelligent, and most aware of how everything worked.

But the way naruto described things…

He felt like he was an idiot…

In the bushes, not to far from the group, there was a man, wearing forest suited camo military uniform, with 2 desert eagles, and a M4 Carbine. Looked at the group…

His name was Adrian Shepard, Corporal Adrian Shepard of the form U.S marines…

He cocked his gun, and grinned…

He just loved testing his Partners…

End chapter

I'll tell ya right now, im sorry for been Really late but my computer had the virus for about 2 months, until I got it fixed, and then I had to rewrite from where I was up to, I am not nearly close to where I want to be, but now I can update more frequently,

Another thing is that I made this a half life/warcraft/naruto crossover, I just thought, 'WOW! This will be hard but the challenge is so tempting!' and here I am.

Review, flame me and I'll make you shit rainbows of sadness, and color


End file.
